1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to perform recording on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet recording apparatus generally includes (a) a sheet-feed mechanism configured to feed a recording medium such as a paper sheet and (b) ink-jet heads configured to eject ink onto the recording medium fed by the sheet-feed mechanism. This ink-jet recording apparatus performs what is called a flushing in which the ink is ejected from the ink-jet heads at regular intervals such that the ink does not dry in the ink-jet heads.
In a conventional technique, the flushing is performed onto the sheet-feed belt, and then a surface of the sheet-feed belt to which the ink has adhered is cleaned by a cleaner.